worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Timber Wolf aka Mad Cat
Background The Inner Sphere's first brush with an OmniMech was with a Mad Cat on The Rock, Oberon Confederation, 13 August 3049. It was from a broadcast by a member of the Kell Hounds mercenary unit that Our Blessed Order learned of these machines and their mysterious masters. ComStar named this design the Mad Cat because its hunched-over torso is common to both the Marauder and Catapult. The Mad Cat is an exceptional combination of an XL Class engine, Endo Steel internal structure, Ferro-Fibrous armor, and double heat sinks. The most common configuration of the Mad Cat carries impressive firepower, starting with double LRM-20 racks on the shoulders. The weapons pods on the arms each contain an extended-range large laser and extended-range medium laser. The Mad Cat also incorporates pulse technology, with a medium pulse laser in its left torso. Two machine guns round out its weapon array. Alternate Configuration A carries a short-range missile launcher on its right shoulder instead of LRM's, and a box-mount package of three medium pulse lasers in the left shoulder. It also features a particle projection cannon in each arm, with a small laser in the center torso. Somewhat less common is a version that mounts a Gauss Rifle in its right arm. Its left arm carries a large pulse laser and a small pulse laser. The version B Mad Cat makes use of the Artemis IV fire-control system for the LRM-10 rack on its left shoulder and the SRM-4 on its right shoulder. The Mad Cat C also concentrates more firepower in its arm weapons pods. Its right arm carries the Ultra-5 autocannon, while the left has two extended-range large lasers. These leave enough pod weight for an LRM-15 launcher on each shoulder and an anti-missile system in the left torso. Though rarely seen, Configuration D of the Mad Cat carries an especially unusual array of weapons. Apparently designed to fight in the enemy's midst, this version has double Streak SRM-6 launchers mounted on each shoulder, one pointing forward, and the other to the rear. Each arm packs the devastating firepower of an extended-range particle projection cannon, and the center torso holds an extended-range small laser. Model Type - Timberwolf (Mad Cat) Class - Heavy Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 300 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 1200 Arms - 350ea Legs - 600ea Feet - 200ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit on a called shot and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 87kph Range - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 12m Weight - 75 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 63 supernatural Power System - 375 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapon Configurations Prime ER Large Laser (2, 1 per arm) ER Medium Laser(2, 1 per arm) Medium Pulse Laser (torso) LRM 20 (2 torso) 6 shots each ER SMall Laser (torso) Machine Gun (torso) 200 shots A ER PPC (2, 1 per arm) Medium Pulse Laser (3 torso) Streak SRM 6 (torso) 15 shots B ER Small Laser (torso) Large Pulse Laser (left arm) Small Pulse Laser (left arm) LRM 10 (torso) w/artemis iv (+10 damage to attacks that hit with this weapon) 12 shots Gauss rifle (right arm) 8 shots SRM 4 (torso) w/ artemis iv (+10 damage to attacks that hit with this weapon) 25 shots C ER Small Laser (torso) ER Large Laser (2 left arm) LRM 15 (2 torso) 12 shots ea Anti missile system (torso see conversion notes for rules) 24 shots Ultra AC 5 (right arm) 10 shots D ER PPC (2, 1 per arm) Streak SRM 6 (torso, 2 forward, 2 rear) 15 shots each See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Punch - 1d6x10+3 Kick - 2d4x10+13 Restrained Punch - 2d6+3 Body Block - 5d6+2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)